


One day, on that day

by YuuiC



Series: Minake week 2019 (English) [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Dragon Knight AU, Dragon Knight!Akechi, Dragon!Minato, Dragons, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minake Week, Minor Violence, POV First Person, just a hint of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Akechi thought, for an instant, that this must be his end. What he didn't expect was that he would be saved by nothing more, nothing less than a dragon - or a half-dragon of some sort.[Minake week - Day 3 - Free AU]





	One day, on that day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um dia, naquele dia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076509) by [YuuiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC). 



> GUUUYS! Here is another translation made by [hyakunana](https://twitter.com/HyakunanaArts) and [eigaon](https://twitter.com/eigaon) <3 They're so sweet, so so sweet ;w; Thank you for all your work! I've loved every one of them <3 I hope you all love it too!

_On that day, I thought that everything was over._

The sound of swords was deafening, horse hooves slammed against the ground, lifting dust mixed with the strong, fetid smell of blood. From the blades' silver, it ran, dripping painfully. 

_As red as the ground._

My legs throbbed, but even the pain was a whisper next to how my ears buzzed - as if my eardrums would explode into minuscule pieces and my brain would melt behind them. The clang of armor in my direction was nearly silenced next to the cacophony that played in my head - in the disturbance of the dead body in front of me, in my powerlessness against reality. "Mother..." I murmured weakly. The men stopped before me, their blades shining against the sunlight from late afternoon. 

_This is the end._ _On this red and rancid ground, it ends._.. 

That was when the roar ripped the wind, trembling the pebbles that shaped the rough ground where my face was scraping on. Their armor shimmered in despair as the men stumbled in each other, anxious to run away from someone - or something. The day became night all of a sudden. I squinted, my body was shaking, the insistent buzzing in my ears still trying to burst my brain. I took my dirty hands to them, hoping in vain that pressing them would stop or at least relive the feeling. 

Then, what I felt was a scaly hand touch mine and, in the same instant, I turned to see what had saved me - or who. I was received by a pair of blue eyes, bright as gemstones - were they sapphires? I never saw one to be sure. Their glow was _sympathetic_ , merciful. I could see, embedded in his cheeks, how the black scales adorned his skin, shone against the sun. 

"It's okay. It's over." He said, meekly. "They aren't here anymore."

I blinked. looking between him and the body thrown before us. The stranger turned around, twisting his expression when he understood what I was looking for. He turned to me once again, heaviness clouding the blue of his irises. 

"I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to question, comment, but the only thing that came out of it was a sob - and with it came tears, despair, helplessness. Before I could process clearly what I was feeling or what was happening, the stranger's arms embraced me, comforting, affable.

 _On that day, I thought that everything was over._ _However, everything changed._..

* * *

"How many years has it been?" I murmured at random, sitting on a rock. The arrows grew heavy, and so I put the quiver on the grass, staring at the endless blue sky. "Ten years, perhaps...?" Minato's puff, next to the river, made me turn my attention to him. He frowned, his scales crooked - and I understood that the fault was on the frog that jumped on him. "Do frogs disgust you?" I asked, incredulous. Minato stared at me, his blue eyes widening, unbelieving of my question. "For God's sake, you are a _lizard_!"

"Dragon." He pointed, raising his sharp finger. "Lizards are smaller and their tongues are divided. The scales are less salient; it's almost like a thin skin. I am a _dragon_ : thick scales, prominent, as if they're armo-!" 

"Yes, I got it. _Dragon_. Half-dragon, since you still look human.” Minato puffed, black smoke coming out of his mouth. "But it still doesn't explain why you're disgusted by a _frog_." 

“They're-!" Minato gestured, his tongue out and making faces. "Gluey, moist, and sticky. A _disgusting_ creature." I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "I'll throw you one next time and then you tell me if you won't be disgusted." . 

"Ok. Ok. I understand." I put my quiver on my back again, taking my bow in hand. "Will we stay here? Or... keep walking?" 

"I don't know, your highness. The fugitive is you anyway." I sighed, turning my eyes away from him. "You don't have to take it personal, you know that." 

"Hm. Yeah." 

I was the bastard son of a corrupt noble. My mother, long before she gave birth to me, ran away from the noble's lands to try having a common life - and keep me as far as possible from that filthy figure. 

The noble, however, seemed to be more interested on cleaning any trace of a possible heir, even if in fact I wasn't interested in the throne or the heritage - or any other garbage he has.

When he finally found out our whereabouts, he sent the others to kill her and me. Were it not for Minato having appeared; he said he felt the strong smell of blood and, this way, he found me. There wasn't a _clear_ reason for him to save me. But apparently, every half-dragon needs a knight - and he was more than convinced that I would be his knight. 

At that time, I just accepted it. What was an orphan child, wounded and without a place in world? Now, sometimes, I ask myself, how did everything happen? 

"Goro." I blinked, returning to reality and finding blue eyes close, almost touching mine. "You're drifting off." 

"Ah. Yes." I leaned my forehead on his; the sensation of the scales was uncomfortable, but the warmth of his skin, hot from the sun, was soothing. "Just... reliving the past." 

"The past brings nothing but suffering." Minato pulled back, shaking his head, cranky. "I know what you're remembering. We are connected." 

"You can't be certain. You're reading my feelings, not my thoughts.” 

He puffed again, turning his face away. Minato was a short half-dragon, if compared to a normal human being's height - his dragon form, on the other hand, was fearsome; enormous black wings, folded as if they were tombstones; a hard, white bone helmet, intense red eyes; claws and fangs that could crush boulders as leaves. And his roar was, by far, one of the most majestic I have ever heard. 

But looking at him like this, sulky and crossed arms, it was hard to compare. Being a dragon knight - or whatever name given to it - was complex. Especially when you... admittedly had feelings for your half-dragon. It wasn't my fault. Not exclusively, since it was mutual. As far as possible. 

"Since it's confirmed that you're going to continue drifting off..." Minato walked away and, slowly, began taking his dragon form. It was possible to feel the ground shake every time his paws slammed strongly against the soil. _"Then, I think it's good to offer you a ride. At least, this way, you can digress without worries."_

"Holding onto your back wouldn't be one of them?" He made a low, hoarse and heavy sound. It wasn't a roar, but a punctual protest. "Ok, I won't complain again." 

Without delay, I climbed on his back, steadily on the saddle that he always wore. He started flapping his wings and, before I could think longer, we were high in sky. The truth is that my _noble_ father's knights were still looking for me. For restless years. Seems like a bastard son was too much of a burden for the greatest Shido. .

Minato taught me to fight - or at least to handle some weapon that I could use to defend myself. Even if his presence alone was enough reason for me to be alive. Among the army and executioners, he was known as _Thanatos_ \- the essence of death. A black dragon that tormented these vast lands for years. Only I truly knew him - the little grumpy Min, bad tempered and pettish of every day. That contrast gives me, somehow, a strange feeling of comfort. It was the home that, long ago, I lost. 

We couldn't go far beyond those lands - that's because I wasn't the _only_ dragon knight. And I wasn't prepared to face others like me - much less wanted to risk Minato to defend me from another dragon. Even though not all of them were hostile, we could never let our guard down. What we had left was to look for support in the forests adjacent to Shido's lands - and soon get rid of the assassins that could appear. One time, I imagined that building a house stuck in the middle of the forest could be a solution, but Minato was against the idea - after all, if they found my mother after _years_ of isolation, how would they not find us?

He wanted to sleep at night. Sometimes. 

I was ripped out of my thoughts when his body trembled and he landed in the middle of the woods. I didn't know where we were - certainly deeper than the river from before. But, I supposed, not as far where curious eyes couldn't see us. He turned his long neck in my direction, bringing his muzzle next to my face - his breath smelled like sulfur from his flames, but after so long, it was quite an exotic smell. I touched the bony surface of his skull with my lips and the sound Minato made was similar to a purring from a wild cat - a low and soothing vibration. He waited until I could hop off his back to return to his half-human form, shaking his tail and raising the scales as a way to relieve his muscles. "We need food. Maybe I should go hunting." He commented, thoughtful.

"We could have fished in the river. Why did you want to leave so fast?" I asked, approaching him and caressing his hair with my hand, as blue as his eyes. The strands were soft and silky. "Did you... notice someone near us?" He growled low, affirming it. I sighed - it was hard to live together with someone always alert. Minato had the instinct to help me anyway. Meanwhile, I wasn't provided with attention. "We can get some fruits. And some small animals, maybe that will satisfy something to sink your teeth into."

"Better than nothing." He shrugged, seeming to not be bothered by it. 

The sun was past the middle of the sky - it was about one or two in the afternoon, I guessed. Without wasting time, we started to scour our surroundings, using what the woods offered us to our advantage - from fruits to small animals. 

When we gathered what was necessary, we traversed a bit further. Minato started to look for someplace with leaves to make a nest - we didn't use firecamps, to avoid calling attention. He warmed himself using the ground and leaves from the trees. And I used his heat to warm myself at night. We made the rest spot, ate what we gathered, then we comfortably accommodated ourselves there.

Minato returned to his Thanatos form, snuggling in a pile of leaves, dirt and twigs, raising one of his wings so I could sit below. _"You are more distracted than usual."_ His voice echoed in my head. I blinked, looking deeply to his red irises. _"What is bothering you so much? I can feel your insecurity."_

"Sometimes I wish I didn't live as an animal," I answered, sincere. "I want to... have a home. A place to return. To... stay with you, without being like... _this_." I gestured to his dragon form, he shook his head, sympathetic. "I wish that... my dad didn't have this fixation on erasing me." 

_"You can erase him."_ I blinked, astonished. Minato growled as if he laughed, a terrifying sound. _"It would be ironic: the bastard son eliminating his own father and taking the throne."_

"It would be an excellent idea, _if_ I had the power for it." 

_"You have me."_

"I won't risk your head for revenge. I..." I took my fingers to his muzzle. Minato blinked, slowly, absorbing my touch. "I lost something precious to me once. I don't want to lose another again." 

He looked at me _intensely_ \- a look that I never had seen until this moment. We were, fatefully, bonded in our feelings; however, in that instant, Minato seemed to strip and read my soul as an open book. 

And, before I could think to say anything else, he flapped his wing above me, forcing me lower and close to his chest. I could hear his heart beat loud as the sound of boulders falling from the mountains. _"I see,"_ were the only words he manifested. 

I gulped, feeling my face heat up. Maybe it was fever, maybe I was just embarrassed - whatever it was, I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him. 

The nights were long. The days, sometimes, dragging and unsafe. In the sea of emotions I lived, year by year, my only anchor, my only safe harbor, was him. Perhaps my feelings would never reach him. Perhaps his own would never reach me fully. But we were here, we were together. For now, that was enough.

 _On that day, when I thought that everything was over_

_You emerged. Imposing._

_And to me you reached your merciful hands._

_On that day, I lost everything, and I was reborn under your wings._

_If you are everything I have, then..._

_How could I risk my world_

_For the sake of a fruitless dream?_


End file.
